In settings where flooring materials are sold, such as retail settings, samples of the flooring materials for sale are traditionally put on display for consumers to view. The samples are typically displayed on a display unit that may contain a particular type of flooring, or floorings produced by a particular manufacturer. Materials displayed may include wood flooring, laminates, tile, and carpets.
Display units come in various styles to meet different needs of a particular setting or to accommodate the different types of materials that are displayed. One common variety of display unit is the “winged” display unit, in which a plurality of pages or “wings” are pivotally affixed to a frame. The pages may be affixed to the display vertically or horizontally, and flooring samples are mounted to the pages. Typically, a single sample is mounted to each of the front and rear sides of each page. The flooring materials may be viewed by rotating the pages about their pivotal attachments to the frame. This style of display has the advantages of offering an aesthetically pleasing appearance and minimizing the space required to display a large amount of material.
One disadvantage of winged flooring displays is that they permit a limited range of sizes of flooring materials to be displayed. This is partly due to the fact that the pages are generally provided in a single size and will not accommodate samples outside of a very narrow size range. This is also a result of the fact that the pages only permit mounting of a single sample on each side of a page.
Another disadvantage is that the frames used in typical winged flooring displays further limit flexibility. Most frames will only accommodate a specific page size. Often this is because the pages are hinged between fixed upper and lower support rails.
It would be desirable to provide a flooring display unit having adjustable pages that permit the mounting of a variety of sizes of flooring samples, as well as the mounting of multiple samples on a single side of a page.
It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable frame that will accommodate various page sizes, or pages that are adjustable in size, as well as a frame that can be adjusted to accommodate varying numbers of pages. In providing such a frame, it would also be desirable to have components that are easily attachable and detachable to make the necessary adjustments, and which are securely connected and maintained in position when in the attached state.